


Help me out, kiddo

by sueperhero



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fanboy Rhys, Forced Masturbation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, at least kind of, it's smutty but there's also a little fluff, really sexual frustrated Handsome Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueperhero/pseuds/sueperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome goddamn Jack is so frustrated with his current state of being or more  the fact that he can't seem to pleasure himself any longer that he actually asks Rhys for help.<br/>But when his body-sharing companion refuses, he simply needs to force him to his  luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me out, kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my very first Rhack fic and I'm kinda nervous about it. I'm also not used to writing fictional stuff in English, so hey! If you find any mistakes, let me know. :)  
> I hope you like it and I'd be happy about some kind of feedback!

“Listen, kiddo, I’ve got something to ask you.”

Luckily Rhys didn’t jump anymore when Handsome Jack appeared next to him out of nowhere; he got kind of used to it – at least as much as you can get used to a hologram as your personal companion.

“O-ho, for the record … is this … is _this_ Handsome goddamn Jack asking me … _me_ for a favor?”

Rhys noticed the strange glances he attracted from the group walking ahead of him and instantly lowered his voice.

“It’s not like that, cupcake”, Jack answered and the young man noticed the strange tone in his voice. “I mean … well, it’s kind of a favor. But it’s also pretty damn great having Handsome Jack asking you for something, isn’t it baby boy?”

Something was off. He had shared his head with Jack long enough to spot the difference in his talking. Normally the ex-CEO just demanded, he never _asked._ So this could get rather interesting.

“Uhm, I guess?”, Rhys finally responded.

“Okay, Rhysie, as you should know, I’m having a lack of body currently.”

“Uhu?”

“And as you also know, successful men – or really all men have certrain … needs.”

“Okay, where is this going? Because it suddenly got _really_ uncomfortable.”

Jack smirked and tried to place is harm on Rhys’ shoulder. “Listen, princess, I know you haven’t jerked off for at least a few months and I _know_ it’s driving you insane.”

“Actually, I’m fine”, Rhys stated casually.

 “How d’you wanna find a Vault without releasing all this pressure, baby boy? It’ll hold you back, just saying.”

“Well, thanks for your concern, but as I said: _I’m fine_.” 

“Oh, _c’mon!_ R’you really gonna do this to me? _Me?_ The guy who saved your ass back in that Atlas facility?”

Rhys suddenly stood still and raised one eyebrow. “You almost _shot_ my friends there, remember?”

“Tss, are you still holding _that_ against me? Really, Rhysie, you’re not the forgiving kind of guy, huh?”

Rhys could only shake his head in disbelief and start walking again. This man was the most horrible person he’s ever met, but still he was drawn to him and that fact made him angry. Sometimes he thought Jack somehow manipulated his brain into liking him nevertheless. There was no other explanation.

Actually, Rhys didn’t wanna talk about jerking off or about _anything_ to his beloved hologram anymore, so he mended his pace and joined up with the group, so he would hopefully leave him alone.

But well …

“I know you’re angry, kiddo and I know what I’m asking is kinda gayish, but-“

-“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

All of a sudden it was silent around Rhys; Fiona and Sasha stopped talking about whatever weapons they were talking about and Vaughn casted up his eyes probably thinking about an excuse for Rhys’ behavior (since he was his only ally in the hologram-incident).

“Uh, okay?”, Sasha voiced what she and her sister were quietly thinking. “What the heck is wrong with you?”

“Ha-ha”, Rhys chuckled uncomfortably. “I meant … you know … I just …”

“Oh, whatever.” Fiona rolled her eyes. “We have to be somewhere before dawn comes around, so shut the fuck up yourself and _move._ ”

Then she turned to Sash and they continued their conversation.

Vaughn looked at his best friend apologetic and kept moving.

“Great”, Rhys mumbled. “I’m the weirdo again.”

“I’ll tell ya’, giving in would be _much_ easier, cupcake.”

The young man ignored Jack for the rest of the walk and hoped he would just get bored.

***

The group reached Scooter’s shop before dawn and the mechanic welcomed them with open arms.

“Hey, I told ya’, you just holler when you need me, so I ain’t one to break the promises I made, y’know?”, he almost shouted when he showed them where they could spend the night.

There were little rooms in his shop – no beds, but at least a safe place for them to stay.

Rhys sank to the floor as soon as Scooter left ‘his’ room. And as soon as he did that, Jack appeared again to annoy the guts out of the young man.

“Oh no, not you again.”

“Yeah, I’m also glad to see you, baby boy. Thought about my offer?”

“You didn’t even offer something.” Rhys buried his face in his robot hand and sighed loudly. Then he arised and walked around the tiny room as he could escape the hologram like that.

“Listen”, he then said calmly. “I know it sucks to not have a body and stuff – at least I can imagine, but I neither have the time nor the nerves to deal with your little sexual crisis here, understand?” He looked straight at the older man and then gulped realizing what he just said.

“Oh, princess, now we’re talking like _that?_ Fine, sometimes one must simply force someone to his luck, I guess.”

“Jack, what-“ It only took a dapper wave of the hand to Rhys’ head to get control over his arm. Simple. Much simpler than trying to convince him. Rhys was rather exhausted and easily distracted – for Jack’s benefit.

Jack loosened Rhys’ tie and belt with that one hand and doffed somehow – and very ungracefully –his jacket.

“J-Jack … seriously…”

It took him a few seconds to get Rhys’ sweatshirt off, but ultimately it was worth the time. “Oh, cupcake,” he said as he ran his hand down his chest and stomach. “You’re pretty cute, y’know that?”

Rhys didn’t know where to look. It was strange to see his hand doing movements he was not controlling, but it was even _stranger_ to see Handsome Jack standing right in front of him doing this to his hologram-body. And it kind of _aroused_ him.

The robot hand slided to the waistband of Rhys’ pants. The young man dared to look in Handsome Jack’s face and instantly regretted it; the man was _smiling._ It was his victorious smile. That smile he’d seen when he decided to trust Jack back in the Atlas facility. And it was so _goddamn sexy_.

His robot fingers slipped lower, down to his pelvic bone across the scratchy patch of hair. Rhys couldn’t take this any longer. This was bad. Really bad. It reminded him of the hundreds of times he’s been laying in his bed, touching himself and dreaming his hands were the hands of his greatest hero – the man standing (or either floating) right in front of him in this very moment.

He wouldn’t dare to tell Jack about his teenage fantasies. It was _embarassing_.

“Hey, hey, cupcake! No woolgathering when ‘ol Jack is enjoying himself with you, understand?”

Rhys just nodded silently. He didn’t even try to resist anymore. He _couldn’t_ resist anymore.

“Good boy.” Jack finally got rid of those stupid pants which by now felt much tighter than before and began to stroke Rhys’ cock with his robot hand.

“Holy fu-“ For a moment Rhys regained the control over his body as he reflexively covered his mouth with his flesh hand to stop the groaning.

Both men raised their eyes and as they met, it was Jack who smiled - disappointed. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

“Wh-what?” Rhys gulped and desperately tried to find an excuse to let Jack touch him for a little longer. This couldn’t stop – not now. “Oh, see … I … I don’t know what my hand is doing.” He waved his robot arm around randomly and already felt the embarassment crawling up his head.

Jack wrinkled his brow. “Seriously, kiddo?”

Rhys lowered his arm again and sighed. He ruined it. He should’ve just answered Jack’s favor.

Then something like a light electric shock hit Rhys’ head and Jack was taking over his body again. No time for any kind of foreplay _this time_. Jack just began to massage the tip of Rhys’ dick with his thumb and this already drove the young man insane. He had to close his eyes and take deep breaths, so he would not cum instantly.

Jack was very aware of that; he accelerated the pace of the robot hand’s movements and was now stroking up and down Rhys’ cock entierly.

“Nggggghhhh.” Rhys threw back his head and moaned ecstatically. He blinked and for a very brief moment he could see that Jack did the same and he looked _so handsome_ with his face grimacing in pleasure.

This very image drove Rhys over the edge – with a muffled scream he released all over himself and then sank to the floor. Jack puffed and sat down next to the younger man putting his arm around him which naturally went right through Rhys.

“Well, kiddo, you know …”

 _‘He wouldn’t say it’,_ Rhys thought grinning internally.

“I mean, cupcake, you see … I …”

_‘No, never.’_

But he did. He actually said it.  
“Thanks … for that.”


End file.
